Is Change Okay?
by VisnaValyriaHunt
Summary: "My name is Hīrā, Kagome, of the Taisho Family-" Kagome did not miss how the students seemed to perk up at the mention of Sesshomaru's last name. "-please, treat me well."
1. Treat me well

Chapter 1: Treat me well. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Ouran High School Host Club nor from Inuyasha.

Long raven locks extended from the high ponytail, brushing over her shoulder blades with each step. Two strands fell loose to frame her thin oval face, pale skin a stark contrast to her noire locks. Large brown eyes were accented by her thin brows, currently scrunched in confusion causing her petite nose to curl and pale rose petal lips to purse in thought. Around her, a sea of girls watched her, whispering and giggling behind their hands, throwing comments about the new male student, for despite the fact that she was very much a woman, she had done everything she could to appear male. That included donning the pastel blue blazer of Ouran High Schools male uniform and fibbing to the main office in regards to her gender.

Hīrā, Kagome, formerly known as Higurashi, Kagome glanced down to the informational sheet she had been given the day before, having come in to finalize her papers and to pick up her uniform. Slim fingers toyed with the moon charm on her golden bracelet, a nervous habit as of late. To avoid the questions that came with her past, Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to build her an entire life under an assumed name. She had not expected to become one of three adopted children of the great Taisho name. Hīrā, Rin, her assumed twin sister would be starting the next day, as a woman of course. Rin, unlike Kagome, had fallen in love with the yellow monstrosity that was the girl's uniform, and had been sorely disappointed that she would not be back in time to start with her, now, brother. The third, Torikkusutā, Shippo was attending university, a fact that Kagome had been irked about at first, until Rin offered to attend High School for the sixth time. Dropping her arm, the feeling of her charm bouncing against her wrist reminded her that the small enchanted gem was the only reason she could remain at the school as a male.

Rounding the corner off the wide staircase, she paused long enough to scan the plaques over each classroom, finding the room that corresponded to the information she had been given. Students were still wandering about, talking excitedly in regards to their six week vacation, and whispering, more often than not, about the new student. Ignoring them, she slid the door open, peering into the classroom. No one was there just yet, and it offered her the chance to select the seat she wanted. Sliding into her chosen seat, she gingerly hung her bag on the side of the desk, inspecting the immaculate, almost shinning surface before her whilst digging out the notebook for her first class. Kagome leaned back, lifting one leg up to rest on the chair, her elbow balanced precariously against her knee cap, her gaze taken captive by the lazy drifting of the clouds. It was coming on the end of April, if she was correct, she was just under three weeks late for the start of the school year, though given her course load, the school had easily forgiven her tardiness, that and the impossible donation gifted by her adopted father for keeping his children away too long. Her attention was forced away when she felt the hesitating aura of a female student, chocolate eyes shifted, slanting towards the girl who was staring furiously at the floor, her cheeks blazing red, long blonde hair hiding her eyes.

"May I assist you with something, Princess?" A sudden spur of squeals made Kagome wince internally, confusion settling in her mind. She had merely used the proper title for the girl. Sesshomaru had of course taught her to recognize royalty, and the ring sporting the crest of her family had been a dead giveaway as to who the girl was.

"I... I just wanted to introduce myself... my name is-." the girl hesitated, swallowing thickly. Kagome took the moment to step in, controlling the conversation as Sesshomaru had been far to willing to instruct her.

"-Lucchese, Emiliana." She finished for the young woman, her lips pulled back in a respectful smile. "I know who you are, Princess. It is an honor to meet you." Another series of squeals were silenced by the door sliding open, Emiliana rushed to her seat, just in time for the morning ritual to begin. This ritual included introducing the new student, for that, Kagome was called to the front of the classroom. She elegantly wrote her name in traditional Kanji, then again in westernized roman letters. Brushing her hands lightly, she turned around and bowed respectfully to the class.

"My name is Hīrā, Kagome, of the Taisho Family-" Kagome did not miss how the students seemed to perk up at the mention of Sesshomaru's last name. "-please, treat me well." Returning to her seat, Kagome focused her attention on that day's announcements, before losing interest when the teacher left, making way for their first subject of the day.

Word Count: 825 


	2. The Shikon

Chapter 2: The Shikon Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club nor of Inuyasha.

She listened attentively until the mention of the Shikon-no-tama came up. Eyes slanting to the window again, she mentally cursed her own luck. Having lived through the events of the Jewel of Four Souls and having lived on a shrine whose specialty was the jewel in question, her knowledge on the subject was extensive. She found the subject rather boring, easy to tune out until a project was demanded, a term end project nonetheless. Her nose curled a bit as she turned her attention back to the classroom, only to be blocked by another student standing in her eyeline. Dark eyes followed the form up to meet bright violet, shrouded by the silky golden locks that seemed far to pampered for their own good.

"Can I help you?" Her fingers were already opening her bag, taking this moment to carefully arrange her books and notepads into her desk, leaving both her history text and the corresponding notepad out for further use. Digging around for a pencil, she set her items down, leaving her bag dangling where it was for the moment. Peering up towards the blonde, Kagome found him much closer than before, his eyes narrowed, studying her face. The sudden invasion of her personal bubble had her leaning back, the front legs of her chair lifting from the floor. After a moment, she caught the movement behind the overzealous male, dark orbs inspecting an all too familiar face hovering in the background. Maybe it was seeing the familiar face behind him that made her realise who was currently being far to familiar with her, or just the fact that she was now a bit more level headed.

"Suoh, Tamaki" she commented, using her pencil to push him away from her a bit and return her chair to its proper position. Her eyes slanted to the second male, standing just behind Tamaki. "Kyoya-Kun" she greeted him in a far more pleasant tone than she had the blonde, causing him to dramatically deflate.

"Kagome-Kun" Kyoya hesitated on the suffix, seeming unsure for a moment before continuing on when she did not correct him. "I am glad to see that Taisho-Sama deemed it fit to send you to Ouran, he seemed unsure when we first met over the break."

"I believe it was your father who eventually wore him down, I do have to thank you, your insider experience with the school has been of great assistance in preparing to attend. The notes that you have been emailing me kept me up to date with our lessons." She smiled casually before crossing her arms and arching a brow "What is it that I can assist you with in return?"

"Our project. I recommended to Tamaki that it might be worth it to inquire upon your assistance. You expressed an intricate knowledge in regards to history and your family does have the world's largest collection dating to the Sengoku Era. As well as the connections to the Higurashi Shrine, known for hosting quite the collection itself and being the closest connection to the village of Edo, where most of the Shikon stories originate."

Word Count: 520 


End file.
